Jack, King, Queen, Ed
by daftguyman4
Summary: After an eventful evening, Double D needs to talk with Marie. She however, has other ideas...


**Author's note: Just a one off story featuring Double D and Marie. And there is a certain 4 letter curse word used, just to let everyone know.**

"Surely you can't be SERIOUS?!"

"A deal's a deal, buddy. Now pay up."

"Y-you were dishonest! You _tricked me!"_

She rolled her eyes as he captioned the obvious. "Yea, Oven Mitt: I did. How _shocking"._ She leaned toward him from across the table, grinning life a wolf. "Now that we've got the pointless taken care of: Take. It. _Off."_

 _Of all the rotten, dishonest, underhanded, vile…_ Edd grumbled to himself as he undid his tie. Loosening it enough, he tossed it toward her, positively disgusted. His companion, the same age as he with blue hair and a slim fitting band t-shirt, leaned back as he did. Crossing her arms behind her head, she favored him with a wicked smirk.

Letting out a long and slow wolf whistle, she said, "Hot damn, Double Dreamy. You make one _hell_ of a stripper. Can't wait to see the view once the shirt and pants come off." Her eyes narrowed as another impish impulse struck her.

"Course, it's not like it's anything I haven't _seen_ before…"

 _She has the_ _audacity_ _to tease me? About that?! After everything that happened?!_ _Her?!_ Edd felt his face go cherry red. He averted his eyes, unable to look at her between a fusion of embarrassment, fury, and terror. Here he had thought that _for once_ Marie was acting like a somewhat mature individual when she agreed to talk with him. Granted, he had to coax her by making a stupid bet involving a card game, but at least it was _something._

Now, he knew he had jumped the shark. Big time.

The deal was simple: a poker game, with the terms dictated by the winner. If he won, she would answer any question he asked. If she was victorious, he (reluctantly) agreed to go lingerie shopping with her at Victoria's Secret.

Victoria's. Goddamn. Secret.

Edd had been nervous, yet confident. Poker was easy; simple probability based on the cards in one's possession against the unknown hand held by the opponent. He was also fairly good at reading people, so he felt like he had an edge. Whenever he played with Ed and Eddy, he handily won quite often.

And that had been his mistake: thinking he actually held any sort of advantage. When Marie had suggested an amendment to the deal, "French Style Five Card Draw", he had accepted. Oh, he knew it was probably a variant she was proficient at, but still.

This _was_ a ruse, in a sense. A ruse of his own creation. Usually not one to steep to such dubious measures, the entire idea had made him feel guilty. So, he agreed to her terms. Fair was fair after all.

Besides, he was a quick learner, and she promised him that the rules were 99% the same as regular poker.

It was that 1% that she failed to mention.

Normally, Edd would have probably heard the warning bells blaring inside his head. Yet it had been a _stressful_ past few days. Hell, his own anxiety _alone_ was enough to make him sick, never mind all the confusion and uncertainty. So, because he hadn't been as lucid as normal, and because he felt a bit too overconfident and gentlemanly like, here they were.

In his room.

Playing "French Style Five Card Draw".

Which was just a colorful euphemism for strip poker.

Watching Double D fume was almost too good for Marie. Sure, the guy looked upset: he wanted to talk, and she had a pretty good idea what about. But talk was cheap, and just so pointless. Besides, what was there left to say?

He was just a _guy_ after all; he was simply putting on a show. As soon as the main event started, he'd forget all about whatever sappy crap he felt _obligated_ to say.

Y'know: he was just keeping up appearances. Or trying to keep his manly "macho" pride intact.

Whatever.

As she eyed him, the memory of the other night came flashing back. Truth be told, it hadn't exactly been a five-star, marching band, oh my God, fireworks worthy event. Double Dreamboat….well, he didn't really have a lot of experience kissing. _That_ was clear from the start.

Still, it wasn't like she hadn't _enjoyed_ it: quite the opposite. What the guy lacked in passion he more than made up for in tenderness and care. And he was a pretty quick study. She shivered slightly as she remembered how his hands had felt on her skin as he had gently caressed her…

Oh, there was no doubt about it: they had _plenty_ of unfinished business to take care of, and nothing beat strip poker in setting the mood.

Well, actually there were a lot of better ways to set the mood. Yet this was the opportunity had presented itself, so when in Rome…

She had avoided him for the past couple of days, playing hard to get in an attempt to rally him up. Kanker 101: if you throw a man a bone, you don't just turn around and give him a steak. You leave 'em a bit hungry. You make 'em _beg_ for it.

After winning two more hands, Edd was forced to relinquish his shoes. As expected, he was being such a _pain in the ass_ about the whole thing, delaying it to no end. To be honest though, she wasn't that surprised. The dude was like the living manifestation of shyness; he had actually _blushed_ when she pulled off her shirt the other day.

 _Just give 'em time to relax Marie, get the usual nerves outa his system. Then we can pick up EXACTLY where we left off._

Marie grinned at Double D, the same grin a female praying mantis gave right before it devoured its mate…

Goddamn it, Eddy. This was all his fault.

He HAD to go to that party. Just had too. It had been a Tuesday for Pete's sake, yet that didn't matter to him. The man could practically smell a beer five miles away.

And of course, he couldn't just go _alone._ Heaven forbid Mr. Joe Cool go somewhere without an _entourage._ Ed had been busy with a monster movie marathon at the time: a bulldozer couldn't pry him away from the T.V. So, of course, that left Double D.

The man who _hated_ parties.

With a passion.

He had practically dragged Edd from his house, saying "Oh quit whining and grow a pair, Sock Head! Some fresh air will do ya good! Plus, there's bound to be _plenty_ of chicks."

Edd didn't care: he had told Eddy so, along with various different pleas and excuses. Of course, they had fallen on deaf ears. When they arrived at some random house in Peach Creek, it was even worse than he could have imagined.

Enough libations to water a small community. Inebriated adolescents in every corner the eye could see. And a small tent that contained enough marijuana smoke to cover the entire western hemisphere. On top of that, it had only taken Eddy all of _seven minutes_ to ditch Double D in an effort to score with the "babes".

Seven minutes. A new record.

Edd had somehow made his way to an unoccupied chair, feeling miserable and lonely. He kept catching the glances of snickering onlookers, obviously aware of how out of place the hat wearing boy looked. He was tempted to leave, but knew he couldn't: Eddy would find out, and give him hell for it. Oh, he could only imagine the conversation: _Hey! Have I ever ditched YOU whenever we got dragged to some lame ass museum exhibition!_

It was there, fermenting in his own misery, that Edd noticed her. _Her_ , of all bloody people.

She wasn't with her sisters, but he knew they were close by: the trio hunted in a pack. It had only taken a second for her ESP to pick him up. Weaving between groups of people (and elbowing a good many out of her way) they soon found each other face to face.

Seeing her grin, Edd wasn't sure if he should have been happy or nervous. He had thought about it for a second: definitely _nervous_.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you _here_ , Oven Mitt".

Before Edd could respond with a greeting, Marie had casually walked over and plopped down on his lap, effectively trapping him. He had started to sweat profusely, uncomfortable with her violation of his personal space. Still, a small, minuscule, _microscopic_ part of him was happy. Here he was, at some stranger's house, and he had the fortune of running into a…. _friend?_

Well, he wouldn't go _that_ far. He settled for "familiar face".

They had talked for a bit, like usual. She playfully teased him, he had grown flustered. Perhaps it was seeing him look so vulnerable that was the catalyst, or maybe it was his own loneliness that prompted the exchange. Whatever was the cause, she had kissed him; tenderly at first, softly.

He hadn't kissed her back, yet hadn't broken contact either. When she kissed him a second time, with more passion, he finally gave in. In that moment, he succumbed to depravity and unholy reason and kissed her _back_. It was unthinkable, dastardly, and criminal, but a part of him _liked_ being with her.

The making out had intensified, with hands now getting involved. Surprisingly, she had stopped a few times to ask him if it was ok. What the hell was he supposed to say? No? Yeah, that was a good way to earn a punch to the nose. But…it wasn't like he _didn't_ want to continue. It wasn't like he was doing anything _against_ his will.

Rather, he was doing….dare he admit it…what he _wanted_.

After a while, she had abruptly stopped and gotten off him. Taking his hand, she casually led him through the party goers, out the house, and back toward the cul-de-sac. Or rather, back toward _her_ trailer. Edd hadn't stopped her, hadn't asked where she was taking him.

He knew full where, and had followed anyway.

Three days. Threeinfernal days. That's how long it had been. But what did she care? She had gotten her fun, had her way. Just like she was doing now. Not a care in the world, everything just freaking peachy.

Oh, sure: he might have suffered in emotional and mental anguish trying to make sense of it all. It had been so _wrong_ , after all. Wrong, revolting, heinous….and yet being the honest person he was, he had to admit a part of him had _enjoyed_ it. And that thought alone made him feel even guiltier.

On top of that, he had to contend with a major exam, gym class, and of course Eddy's ire. _The hell Sock Head? Can't believe you bailed on me like that!_ What was he supposed to say?

Well gosh Eddy, I am truly sorry. You see, while you were sticking your tongue down the throat of some harpy, I actually left the party with Marie. We wound up at her place. Yes, you heard correctly: Marie Kanker.

He couldn't bloody well tell him _that_ now could he?

As he sat across from Marie, watching her smirk grow ever wider, he felt his patience reaching the snapping point. Not only was she a skilled card shark, but she was inside his _damn head_. It didn't matter what hand he held, she was always a step ahead. And even if by some miracle of nature he _won_ , than what? She would be unclothed in _his_ room. Which was probably what she wanted anyway.

So, it was a victory either way. For her. It was all just some game after all. Some goddamn, uncaring game.

He showed his hand; as was no surprise, Marie's card were better. "Aawww, too bad Oven Mitt. Guess it's take off the shirt. Or the pants: you pick. I'm a _generous_ person."

Edd tried one last time, "Marie, I think we should _talk_ about the other day…" He couldn't quite hide the irritability in his voice.

"Talk, swalk." She waved him off. "You wanna talk, you gotta start winning some hands at least. And based on this game so far, I _don't_ see that happening anytime soon."

That was it. "Why is everything just a _game to you?_ Are you even capable of taking _anything_ seriously?!" Edd's voice raised several octanes, his usual docile demeanor replaced entirely with anger.

Marie wasn't used to hearing Edd speak like that. She also wasn't used to _anyone_ taking that tone with her, besides her sisters. "The hell is _your problem?_ " Normally, the anger in her own voice would have been enough to make anyone run for cover.

Yet Edd was well beyond the point of self-perseverating caution.

" _My_ problem? What the hell is _my problem_? Well, Marie, I'm _so glad_ to see you've noticed that I do have a problem, _three days_ after the event!" With caution to the wind, Edd's dry sarcasm added an extra biting quality to his words.

" _My_ problem, as it were, was that I was forced to go to a party I had I _zero_ desire to attend. Whilst there, I ran into my _frenemy_ , where after some small talk, we started to engage in _heavy petting._ " He took a deep breath. "After a while, I followed her to her place of residence where our amours activity continued as we gradually stripped down to our _bloody underwear_! And, what's _more_ : said frenemy and I were about to engage in _carnal intimacy_ had it not been for the chance arrival of her sisters!"

Edd put extra emphasis at the end of each sentence, hurling the words at Marie like little disks. He concluded, "Oh, and on top of this, my frenemy seems quite satisfied to simply play her _games_ as usual, not even bothering to talk about _what the hell happened between us!_ "

Marie was taken back by his candid outburst, but quickly regained her default arrogance. "Oh, so you're upset we didn't talk? _Boo, freaking hoo._ " Seeing his eyes light up in sock, she pressed the attack, driving the spear home. "You wanna napkin to dry your eyes, Nancy? God, stop blubbering like a ninny!"

" _NINNY?!"_

"Yeah, ninny! I mean _holy crap_. So, we made out: _big stinking deal._ I didn't _force_ you to do anything!"

Seeing his mouth open with no words coming out, Marie decided to press on for the final pounce. "Hell, most guys would be wetting themselves at the fact that they rounded the bases and nearly got to home! But nooo, not you! Well news flash Einstein: we just _hooked up_ , we didn't _even_ screw!" She paused for a second before the final outburst

"So why the hell _are you making such a big deal over it!"_ She shouted the last few words a bit louder than intended.

 _So, that's what she thinks of me: her own personal toy_. He didn't even try to deny it: he was hurt. It was stupid, but Edd felt his eyes water slightly. "So, that's all I am to you, is it? Simply another tally mark to check above your bedpost? How _enlightening."_ He stood up and walked toward the window, back toward her.

Marie starred at him for a second before throwing the cards on the table. "Whatever", she growled as she stomped away, heading toward the door.

It was tempting, oh so tempting, to let her _just go_. Yet Edd still had one last thing to say. Turning right as she reached the door, he said, "Perhaps I am not like _most_ guys, Marie. Perhaps for them, necking is a mundane event without any meaning. But not to _me"._

He gulped, preparing for what he had to say next. "And no, we didn't engaged in coatis. But we were _about to_. I daresay, based on your treatment of me, I probably would have been kicked out the second the act was finished. But regardless of the what if, and despite the fact we didn't 'get to home plate'….." He turned away, unable to look her in the eyes.

Taking a shallow breath, he finished the sentence. "For me, what we did together _was_ just as intimate. Not that it matters to _you._ " With that, he grew quiet and simply starred out the window, expecting to hear her receding footsteps.

… _..Shit._

Hearing Double D's words had stopped Marie stone cold. She starred at his back, unable to believe what he had just said. Why the hell did he have to say _that?_

 _Goddammit, why can't be like other guys? They don't talk about feelings and all this other shit. It's just fun and done. They aren't so fucking sensitive!_ Then again, the reason Marie liked Edd so much was because he _wasn't_ like other guys.

OF COURSE what they did had been intimate. How could he think she felt otherwise? It hadn't been some half assed one night stand with a random loser. It had been a moment, a tender, special moment. With _him_ for Christ's sakes.

And by, God: EVERYONE knew about the 36 hour rule. You had to play it cool, y'know? In hindsight, the guy probably was a bit confused after the ordeal. And sure, maybe he had some questions. But she figured that above all else, he just wanted to repeat what they had done. Maybe he didn't quite realize it, but that's what he really wanted deep down, once he got past his usual nerves.

Right?

Besides, Double D was the smartest guy in school. He shouldn't have…he shouldn't have been…..

 _Shouldn't have what, Marie? Shouldn't have been so torn up? Why the hell not? Since when does a person's intelligence relate to what they're feeling, you dumbass?!_

As she looked at the back of Double D's shirt, it slowly occurred to Marie that she had misread the situation entirely. No, she hadn't misread it: she simply hadn't been bothered to even _think_ aboutit. She hadn't even bothered to consider how he had been feeling.

As usual, she hadn't given a rat's ass about anyone but _herself_.

Double D wasn't anywhere near ready for round two: the poor bastard couldn't even wrap his head around _round one_. And could she blame him? Sure, things between them were so much better now than when they were younger, but that didn't suddenly make everything shits and giggles. The two of them went back quite a ways, and had A LOT of baggage to still sort through.

As strange as it sounded, Double D was…..well, he was the closest thing to a friend she had, besides for her sisters. And here she was, treating him like crap.

The hell had she been thinking? Avoiding him like that: wasn't that something her mother had taught her to do? Her mother, whose longest relationship had lasted what? _Ten minutes?_ Yeah, that's a _brilliant_ role model, Kanker.

Edd had needed time: time to talk to her to try and work through the consequences of her actions. The consequences of _their_ actions. And what did she do? She _yelled_ at the guy, called him names, and practically eviscerated him in his _own_ room, emotionally speaking. And why? Well, because she hadn't liked his _attitude._ She hadn't liked the fact that he wasn't adhering to her delusional fantasy.

She hadn't liked the fact that he wouldn't play her _game_.

Marie realized that, although he was the last person in the world she wanted to hurt, that was exactly what she had done. And boy, had she done it well.

 _Shit…_

For a while, neither of them spoke. Edd was dimly aware that Marie was still in his room, although was in no mood whatsoever to say a word to her. Running her hand down her face, Marie thought of what she could possibly say to Double D.

No surprise: she couldn't think of anything.

With a gulp, she walked over until she was right behind him. Gingerly, she brought her hand up to place it on his shoulder…..but then thought against it. She simply stood there, hand hovering in the air, going back and forth with her decision. Finally, she decided to place her concerned hand on his shoulder.

He grew noticeable stiff and cold at her touch, but made no motion to shake her off. In a voice filled with guilt and uncertainty, she said, "I'm…..I'm sorry."

Edd took a few steps forward, shrugging her off. "Pardon the language: but the _hell_ you are." he scoffed.

 _Ouch._ That was a stinging slap, although Marie knew she deserved it. She stepped forward until she was right next to Edd. Looking down she told him, "Look…..it was intimate for me too. I mean, it was with _you_."

He snorted, "Oh, you mean it was special because it involved your favorite _plaything_? It was meaningful because you had your _fun_ with your greatest source of personal amusement? Well, aren't I just the luckiest guy in the world?" His voice was caked with a bitter wryness.

Marie felt her temper flare, although the bulk of it was aimed at herself. "Damn it, Edd! I don't consider you a _toy"._ He looked up at her at the mention of his name, his _real_ name and not one of her usual pet nicknames.

She looked a bit to the side, lightly scratching the back of her neck. The words didn't come easy for her, yet she pushed through her uncertainty and said them anyway. "Look, you're a person: a smart, loyal, _nice_ person who has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. Hell, if it wasn't for that heart of yours, we probably wouldn't even be _here_ , talking right now. God knows most people woulda avoided me like the plague after all the shit I've pulled."

Her faced reddened as she said the next part, "As far as people go…..as far as _guys_ go…you're not half bad Double D. I guess you could say…you're one of the better ones."

She closed her eyes, very embarrassed about what had to come in conclusion. "And if we had fu- _tangoed,"_ She automatically corrected herself, knowing his OCD about vulgar words, "I never would have kicked you right to the curb. If it was some other loser, well yeah. But not _you_ Double D".

She opened her eyes and met his for the first time since he had stood away from the table. " _Never you_ " she said in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for…sorry for being a dickhead. I'm sorry for hurting you". She finished.

Stunned. It was a word that couldn't even describe how Edd felt. A part of him wanted to dismiss everything, sure it was just another ploy. Yet Marie had sounded so genuine, and had even _apologized_ to him. Her, _apologizing._

It was like discovering Bigfoot and the last of the dodoes at the exact same time.

Looking at her eyes, he saw they were filled with guilt and concern. Concerned? About him? Well, none of this made up for her actions of course, both presently and in the past. But, as far as things went…it was a start.

They were both looking down, unable to break the silence between them. Finally, she asked him, "So…you hate me now?"

Edd looked at her, mildly surprised, "Hate? No, no I don't. I _am_ however, still rather cross with you." Apology aside, she wasn't going to simply get carte blanche for her callous behavior. Her words seemed sincere, but talk was cheap. Actions spoke louder.

Still…..the fact that she had even said those things to him was an action in and of itself. Wasn't it?

A sudden wave of tiredness splashed over him as the exhaustion from the past few days caught up. Looking straight ahead, he could see Marie in the corner of his eye. Slowly, he began "It's just, well between everything that's happened between us, especially the other night, and given our past, given our _present_ relationship…." His voice trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"I'm confused" he finished simply.

Looking over at him, Marie felt an overwhelming desire to squeeze him in a tight hug. But, based on the situation, it probably wouldn't have been appropriate. Holding hands weren't her thing either; it was just so….. _girly._

So, she instead reached out and softly hooked his pinky with hers. It was a small gesture, yet one that spoke volumes.

For a while, neither of them spoke as they held on like that. Eventually, Marie looked over at the table with the cards. "Would you like me to leave?"

He was feeling a bit in the mood for solitude at the moment, yet a part of him, an illogical part for sure, was in need for some companionship. "No. It is a Friday after all, so any homework can be done tomorrow. I was thinking of watching some TV, if you'd care to join me.

"Sounds like a plan."

Before he moved, however, Edd turned to regard her. "Marie…..I would very much like to- I ever much _intend_ to talk…..about things." His voice was gentle, yet there was a definite firmness in his eyes.

She nodded, "We will, Double Dreamy. You got my word."

"Promise?" He asked her with a slight tinge of uncertainty

She gave him a small grin that lacked its customary smugness. She gave his pinky a gentle squeeze. "I promise" she said.

Marie couldn't help herself; as he took a step toward the door, she pulled him back to her and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Edd" she whispered.

As a default, Edd grew stiff. His first reaction was to run, yet despite all the rhyme and reason telling him to do so, he didn't. After forcing his beating heart to calm down, he gently and hesitantly wrapped his arms around too. He didn't respond to her statement.

Instead, he simply returned her embrace with the quiet warmth of his own.


End file.
